1.Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) assemblies and, particularly, to a FPCB assembly with a stiffener and a camera having the FPCB assembly.
2.Description of Related Art
Camera modules usually include a flexible printed circuit board, an image sensor, and a lens module. The image sensor and the lens module is supported by the FPCB. However, mechanical strength of the FPCB is often insufficient for support and protect the image sensor away from damages.